Merry Christmas, To My Once-Lover
by aquaria1234
Summary: One wintery day Tsuna loses someone precious to him, and tries to get over him, but his heart wouldn't heal. Then one day, just a few weeks until Christmas, he finds someone who could maybe heal is broken heart. / Implied 1827/R27 /


_The Day you left..._

_The Day life ended for us..._

_The Day that was never supposed to exist..._

_Was the time I wish I never even have met you._

_XXXXXXX_

I watched from afar as Hibari Kyouya smiled. A smile that was only supposed to be towards me, was now being directed to a petite, but beautiful girl.

Long brown hair, soft-innocent looking green eyes, a petite body with snow white skin. She was dressed appropriately for winter, a long scarf wrapped twice, and she rubbed her hands together for warmth, even with Kyo-...Hibari's arms around her it was still not enough. When she looked up at the unsual soft steely eyes, her flushed face turned even redder before she burst out laughing, and soon he laughed with her as they walked down back to their home.

XXXXXXXX

_I never understood why you distanced yourself until I saw you with her._

_My heart hurts,_

_My mind didn't want to believe it,_

_But my eyes saw everything. _

_You were in love with someone else._

_XXXXXXXXX_

I cursed to myself, as I hid behind a wall. Tucked in the shadow, I watched as a familiar man and woman walk down the street, hand in hand, as the man generously carried her bags. I clenched the cloth above my heart as I gave a shaky breath, forcing myself to turn and never back at him.

I ran.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Why do I continue to hurt myself more?_

_It was because I love you too much to let go..._

_But if this is the life you wanted..._

_Then so be it._

_XXXXXXXXXXX_

Shivering, I took a sip from my hot cocoa and sighed in content. In my other hand was several bags, inside things I bought for my friends for this cold season. I giggled, looking down at my bags to see a baseball bat, the new book about UMA'S, a large basket full of candy, new bandages and gloves, the new romance novel, and a pineapple -the true gift was the earrings he had wanted and a matching chain necklace, he just bought the pineapple to tease him-.

Too deep into my thoughts, I had accidentally bumped into someone.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_I won't chase after you,_

_I won't disrupt your life with your new lover._

_I promise that you'll never have to see me again, _

_but if we meet someday, _

_I hope we can still be friends._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"I-I'm so sorry!" With a deep bow, I was about to shuffle away until I felt a large, calloused, and warm hand clamp onto my head. He forcefully turned my head around, then up to dark, obsidian eyes.

"Oi..." He spoke with a baritone voice, making me blush. Luckily the red would just deepen my already red face from the cold, but just seeing his smirk I had a feeling he knew otherwise. "You spilled my coffee."

And I did when I looked down to see a cup and dark-brown liquids sprayed everywhere and clearly on the white snow. My face turned redder as I stuttered out another apology. "I-I'm s-s-sorry... I-I'll buy you another one!" But... There were no other coffee shops near, making me feel even worst. Luckily, the man came up with a new solution.

"Do you have a coffee maker?" "Y-Yes-" "Good, because you're going to make me a new one. Lead the way Dame." "H-Hieee!" I squealed as he forcefully pushed me to make me walk. I pouted at him while his smirk just widened. "You're mean..."

"Not mean, I'm just like this because you deprived me of my coffee." He answered smoothly. He looked down at me, and the annoying smirk returned. "My name is Reborn."

I looked up at him, then smiled shyly. "My name... My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I wasn't sad anymore,_

_I don't know why._

_Maybe because the pain went away,_

_When I finally opened my heart to someone else._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Dame-Tsuna." I squealed as I felt a soft but still painful karate-chop down my head. When I looked up at the perpetrator with teary eyes, I blinked when Reborn had shoved a black-wrapped present with an orange ribbon into my face. He looked at me, eyes full of love. "Merry Christmas."

When I looked up at him, I smiled widely as I jumped into his arms. He quickly caught me and pecked me on the forehead. Giggling, I laid my head against his forehead and looked into those obsidian eyes I learned to love.

"Merry Christmas Reborn! ...I-I love you."

"Boun Natale. Ti amo..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I'm sorry that I couldn't be the lover you wanted,_

_I hope you can forgive me._

_Wherever you are,_

_I wish you happiness. _

_Merry Christmas,_

_To my once-lover, _

_Hibari Kyouya_


End file.
